Tip: Getting Dealer 4 with Macro
Trying to reach dealer lv4 everyday to complete your purple cloak/horse without spending lots of gold to refresh CDs can be a pain on your schedule. So instead, we can use a macro recorder to do that job for us, allowing us to take full advantage of having a free dealer everyday from lv51+. The macro recorder I use is mouse recorder (downloaded from mouserecorder.com); it's free, simple to use, and has the functions we need. Next, With your macro recorder, you want to record down the following actions step by step: 1.Click dealer 3 2. Click deal ** (Refer to Section Below with Double asterisks) 3. Click Sell 4. Click Confirm 5. Click Dealer 2 6. Click deal 7. Click sell 8. Click confirm *** (Refer below to Triple Asterisks) **** (Refer below to Quadra Asterisks) and then go back to stop recorder. At this point if you playback the recording you should see your computer attempt to deal a dealer 3 then a dealer 2 (if you have neither you will automatically deal dealer lv 1). And if you have dealed dealer 1 unlocking a dealer lv 2, then the loop will update the selection to dealer 2 before the CD comes down, thus allowing you to always be dealing the highest lv dealer. **Now You want to add pixel detection to make sure your macro will automatically stop when you have dealt a dealer 4. Add this between step 2 & 3 (meaning after you deal the third dealer); now add the pixel detection, select any area in the respective empty dealer lv4 slot (meaning your dealer lv 4 must not be unlocked at the time) and set the macro to stop if the set color is no longer detected (meaning your macro will terminate if a dealer lv 4 gets unlocked since dealer lv 4 will have a different color in that region compared to when it was previously empty). ***Sometimes when you deal dealer level 3, you will get yellow horse/cloak, and when you attempt to sell it, you'll end up with a new conformation window, thus after you have setup your macro, you need to add additional click(s) between the steps here to confirm and sell the rare horse/cloak you got. ****Lastly, add a wait timer at the very end of the script of 1 minute; this is so your script last longer, because max repetition allowed on mouse recorder is 1024 times. You won't need this if your recorder can loop unlimited times. Test the macro to see if everything goes smoothly (if you dealing cloak make sure have cloak dealer selected or you will by default be dealing horse dealer lv 1), and then save it, as long as you position the browser in the same spot everytime, then the macro will do all of the magic on its own and you can unlock dealer lv 4 for your next day (note also make sure you've got enough silver to be dealing for a long time, I'd suggest at least 150-200k if your gonna be running it like over night). On Average from my experience, you can unlock dealer lv 4 about 1.5 times a day (3 times per 2 days), if you deal with the macro, you should be able to finish up a purple horse or cloak in a month's time or less. Note* Macro recorders can also be used for other things such as 20 minute training, enhance spamming, digger, etc.